The Revenge of Mordor: The Return to Mordor
by The Chuckinator
Summary: It has been three decades since Frodo destroyed the Ring. But Sauron has come back and has planned his revenge against the Hobbit by making Frodo his evil minion. Now Gandalf, Merry and Pippin must go on a quest to free Frodo from Sauron's spell.
1. Forward

THE REVENGE OF MORDOR

Part 1

The Return to Mordor

A Sequel to The Lord of the Rings trilogy

By Chuck Roberts

Foreword

1

Teleportation

TELEPORTATION is disappearing from one place and ending up in another place. It is a new magic that has just been discovered. Istari (Wizards) and Dark Lords can teleport people and themselves. When wizards teleport, they are surrounded by white light. When the light fades, they are gone. Dark Lords are different. When they teleport, there is a great flash of light and a puff of smoke. When they are gone, they leave scorch marks.

When Dark Lords and Wizards teleport people, the people they want to teleport just vanish into thin air. Wizards say chants, while Dark Lords use Dark Magic to teleport themselves and people.

Teleportation is usually the fastest way to travel. It is also very hard to learn. 70% of wizards and Dark Lords have mastered it. 30% of them have failed.

Teleportation also has ranks. Those ranks are: Beginner, Intermediate, and Master. If wizards or Dark Lords reach Master rank, they are known as "Masters of Teleportation". Then they can teleport whenever and wherever they want. Most wizards and Dark Lords have gotten the rank "Master," like Gandalf and Sauron.

Teleportation was discovered by Hailum the Red. He wanted to teach other wizards how to do it, so he started the International School of Teleportation.

2

Dark Lords Rise Again

IT is told in this book that Dark Lords rise again after one decade. That is true, but they have to have a Resurrection Potion, and three special ingredients. The first ingredient is dirt from Mordor. The second ingredient is toxic gas. The third and final ingredient is snake venom. The resurrection place is located in a secret room somewhere in Mordor.

3

The Pool of Darkness

THE Pool of Darkness is located in Mordor behind Barad-Dur. The Pool of Darkness is the gateway to evil. The pool itself was created when Frodo plunged the Ring into Mt. Doom. It is black and constantly bubbles.

-Here Ends the Foreword-


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

Part One—The Resurrection

SAURON was anxious. He had been waiting for his day ever since he died. Today was the day he was going to be resurrected! A servant carried Sauron's body to the Palace of Resurrection. When they got there, the servant put Sauron's body in a cauldron. Then he put in three ingredients: dirt from Mordor, toxic gas, and snake venom. The servant said a chant:

"Agh sho na co la,

Ne mo sa kala mono

Sa loca sesoâ"

There was a blinding flash of red light that filled the whole room. The potion sizzled and smoked. A dark figure rose from the cauldron and stepped out. When the smoke cleared, Sauron stood on the floor. He looked down at his servant.

"Thank you for raising me from the dead, but you are no more use for me. DIE!"

The servant choked, gasped, and lay perfectly still. He was dead. Sauron stepped over him and prepared to teleport. To Barad-Dur, he thought. There was a flash of light and a puff of smoke. Sauron was gone, leaving only scorch marks.

Part Two—Frodo Returns

SAM Gamgee was waiting for Frodo at the Grey Havens. He had got a letter from Frodo saying that he was coming back to the Shire. Sam was excited. He had not seen Frodo for 10 years. As the ship came into port, Sam's excitement increased.

The down, and Frodo ran down. "Sam! Sam! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"Same to you, Frodo," Sam said with tears of joy in his eyes. "Tell me, why have you come back?"

"I had a feeling that I was needed here," Frodo said.

"Oh," said Sam.

Laughing, they walked back to the Shire.

Part Three—Sauron's Plan

SAURON appeared inside Barad-Dur, and walked over to his Palantiar. He wanted revenge against the Hobbit who threw his ring into Mt. Doom. He looked and saw Frodo making dinner. "Frodo WILL join me. I'll make certain. Then my revenge will be complete!"

So he made a plan to teleport Frodo into Mordor. "I will wait for the perfect opportunity," he said. So he waited.

-Here Ends the Prologue-


	3. The Return to Mordor

Chapter I: The Return to Mordor

ONE decade had passed since Frodo Baggins and his servant, Sam, plunged the One Ring into Mount Doom in Mordor. Now, Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee were in Hobbiton, getting dinner ready.

"Add spices, mix and put in oven for 1 hour," said Frodo. He put the cake in the oven. There came a knock at the door. Sam looked up.

"Mr. Frodo, sir," he said.

"Yes?" Frodo asked.

"There's someone at the door,"replied Sam.

Frodo went over to the door and opened it. A smile spread across his face when he saw who it was. "Gandalf!" he greeted happily.

"Hello, Frodo," the wizard said, as he stepped into the house. "How is Sam?"

"Sam is fine," Frodo said. "He really likes living with me. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit, of course."

"Oh. Well, in that case, would you like to stay for dinner?" Frodo offered.

"Indeed I would," Gandalf replied.

When dinner was ready, they all sat down to eat. Gandalf was talking to Frodo about Melkor, another Dark Lord from Middle-Earth's past. "Melkor was the first Dark Lord from the First Age of Middle-Earth. He had a servant, Sauron."

"SAURON was Melkor's servant?" Frodo and Sam gasped.

"Yes," Gandalf replied. "He was very deceiving and cunning, but was a little

less evil than Melkor. But as the years passed, he grew in might, and followed in Melkor's footsteps."

"How did Melkor become so evil?" Frodo asked.

"Ah," said the wizard, lighting his pipe. "Now that we come to it, legend tells that Melkor tried to possess light. But when he couldn't possess all of it, he turned to evil. NEVER turn to evil. You will only be feared and hated."

"I never will," said Frodo. He didn't notice his body was starting to fade.

"Good. But if-"OH MY!" the wizard dropped his staff, looking shocked. Sam looked at Gandalf and stuttered,

"Wha-whe-where's Frodo?"

"He's been teleported," said Gandalf. "I don't know where, but I'm beginning to guess Mordor. I heard that Sauron wanted revenge on the hobbit that threw his ring into Mt. Doom."

"We should go to Rivendell and speak to Elrond about this," said Sam.

"Indeed we shall," said Gandalf. "Indeed we shall."

Frodo appeared inside Barad-Dur, fortress of Sauron. How he got here, he did not know. Then he remembered! He teleported! But who had teleported him, and why?

"I brought you here," said a voice. Frodo turned towards the voice. His jaw dropped. There, standing in front of him, was Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor. This could not be true.

"Sauron?" said Frodo.

Sauron nodded. "It is I, Sauron the Great." His voice was cold and sharp.

"You're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Frodo. Sauron shook his head.

"After a Dark Lord is dead for ten years, he rises again," he replied.

"Sauron, why have you brought me here?" asked Frodo.

Sauron walked toward the hobbit. "I want you to join me," he said. "I am plotting my revenge against you!" he laughed a hideous laugh.

From what Gandalf said, everyone who turned to evil would be feared and hated.

He would not join Sauron. "I will not join you," Frodo decided.

Sauron stopped walking. "Then I will make you, Halfling." In the blink of an eye, Sauron plunged into Frodo's body. Frodo didn't know what was happening, but Sauron was possessing him. Once Sauron was in Frodo's body, he said, "I will take you to the Pool of Darkness."

Gandalf and Sam were getting ready to go to Rivendell. Merry and Pippin came along, too. They had asked Gandalf what this was all about, and Gandalf said,

"Frodo has been captured by the enemy, so we are going to Elrond for advice."

Merry and Pippin were very glad to here this. They had not seen Elrond for years. They finished packing, and walked the door, towards Rivendell.


	4. Frodo Becomes Gorthaur

Chapter II: Frodo Becomes Gorthaur

ONCE Sauron and Frodo were at the Pool of Darkness, Sauron came out of Frodo's body. "I will plunge you into the Pool of Darkness and turn you to evil," he said. Frodo's anger increased.

"I WILL NOT HELP YOU!" he yelled. Sauron narrowed his eyes.

"Then I'll push you in," he said. And he did. Frodo tried to hang on to the edge of the pool, but the black liquid was pulling him under. He lost his grip.

"HELP!" he yelled. Sauron began to chant:

_"Ash kadu samu na_

_Ash kad sule se_

_Ne sadu ne so lu_

_Na la se so lute"_

Frodo was horrified. His body was turning black, his eyes were turning red, and his skin was becoming cold and clammy. He came out of the pool. Next moment, he heard Sauron say:

"Open your eyes and see, Lord Gorthaur. Serve me." Gorthaur opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sauron. Then he said,

"I am going to serve you, Master Sauron. What do you want me to do?" He realized that his voice was not the same. It was hoarse and grave.

"First, I want you to awaken the Nazgul," said Sauron, a little excited.

"I will do that, master," Gorthaur said, bowing.

Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gandalf were on the outskirts of the Shire. Gandalf

wondered why Frodo had been teleported to Mordor. Pippin said, "Where is Frodo now?"

"He is in Mordor. I fear that he is in very grave danger."

"Why? Why would Sauron want him?"

"I think Sauron wants revenge. What he will do to Frodo, I do not know. He might keep Frodo captive."

"Hmmm," Pippin wondered.


	5. The Return of the Nazgul

Chapter III: The Return of the Nazgul

GORTHAUR went to Minas Morgul, the place where the Nazgul were. When he was there, he looked around. He knew what to do. He raised his hand and said,

"By the power of Mordor, I command the Nazgul to awake!" Then he said a chant:

_"Nazgul, go se ma_

_Sa la no ne le_

_Lo ne na sa so_

_Ke ma so sa la me"_

After he said that chant, there was a shriek. The sky went dark. There was lightning and thunder, and all of Mordor shook. There was a second shriek, and the tower of the Ringwraiths flashed and shone with a eerie, green light. The light covered the tower and circled, faster and faster it went until it broke away from the tower and faded. Gorthaur smiled to himself. The Nazgul were beginning to awake! Then, the loudest shriek of all was heard. Nine black dragons with riders flew into the sky and towards Barad-Dur, stronghold of Sauron. Gorthaur smiled to himself. He did what he was supposed to do. The Nazgul had returned!

At Minas Tirith, a soldier saw what was happening at Mordor. He grew very

frightened, and ran to the king. "My Lord Aragorn," he said. "Queen Arwen." He bowed.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"I think you should take a look at this. Something is happening in Mordor."

"MORDOR?" Aragorn said. "How can that be? We destroyed the evil there when Frodo plunged the Ring into Mount Doom. Surely you remember." He ran to the watchtower. Arwen followed. As he reached the top, he saw an eerie green light coming from Minas Morgul, and several shrieks. "This cannot be," Aragorn gasped.

"What is it, my love?" Arwen asked. Then she saw the light coming from the tower, and took a step backward. "How is that possible? Mordor should have been destroyed!"

"Something evil is afoot in Mordor," Aragorn muttered to himself. He turned to his messenger. "Find Gandalf! Tell him to come here immediately! We may be in great danger!"


	6. A Talk With Elrond

Chapter IV: A Talk With Elrond

GANDALF and Sam traveled to Rivendell to talk to Elrond, the King of the Elves, about Frodo, for they did not know what was happening to him. When they got to Rivendell, Elrond told them to sit down and tell him what happened to Frodo. Sam recognized this place almost at once. He, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf were there when the elves held the great Council of Elrond. Then Elrond spoke.

"So, has something troubled you?"

"Yes," said Gandalf." It's Frodo. He was teleported to Mordor."

"By whom? Mordor is destroyed," said Elrond.

"Sauron. I'm certain."

"SAURON? But he's dead!" said Elrond.

"No. Sauron came back to life."

"How can you be sure?" said Elrond.

"As I was coming back from Gondor, I saw a storm in Mordor, so I knew Sauron had been resurrected." Then, Gandalf told Elrond about when he, Frodo and Sam were talking about Melkor, and when Frodo had been teleported to Mordor.

Finally, Elrond spoke. "I will look in my Palantiar," he said. He went to his ball, concentrated, and looked down. He saw Sauron, Gorthaur, and the Nazgul inside Barad-Dur, deep in thought. The shocked expression on Elrond's face did not please Gandalf. Elrond came and sat down.

"Yes?" Gandalf and Sam said.

"It seems," said Elrond, "That Frodo has turned to evil and joined Sauron."

"JOINED SAURON? BUT WHY?" Gandalf said, surprised. Gandalf was puzzled.

"Why would Frodo join Sauron?" Gandalf asked.

"It seems Sauron made him join,"Elrond said. "He didn't want to, but Sauron made him."

"Why would Sauron want Frodo to join him?" Gandalf wondered.

"I don't know," Elrond said. "I will meditate on this."

"I must go to Mordor and free Frodo," said Gandalf.

"It's not going to be easy," Elrond said. "There are many dangers along the road to Mordor."

"We are still going to Mordor," Gandalf said. "I want to save Frodo."

"All right. You will leave in two days. But there is something I must tell you,"

Elrond said. "The Nazgul have returned. So be careful."

Gandalf and Sam walked out of the room, astonished looks on their faces.


	7. The Converstion

Chapter V: The Conversation

SAURON, Gorthaur and the Nazgul were seated at a table inside the throne room. They had seen everything inside Sauron's Palantiar.

"Gandalf wants to turn you back to the good side," Sauron told Gorthaur.

"I think we should battle the wizard. I will NOT turn away from evil, Lord Sauron."

"I agree with Gorthaur," one of the Nazgul said. "I think we should fight."

"He is leaving in two days. We should set up three traps for him. It takes him five months to get into Mordor. Sam is with him and—" But Gorthaur interrupted the Nazgul.

"Sam? Sam is coming too?" He turned to Sauron. "Bring Sam here. Turn him to evil, just as you did me. He would make a powerful alley."

* * *

That same time, Gandalf and Sam were making plans on how to get to Mordor. "All right, we could go along the mountains, go in the Mines of—"

"NO!" Sam shouted. "Not in the Mines!"

"I wonder," said Gandalf, "How many times do I have to tell you TO NOT TALK WHEN I AM TALKING!"

"Sorry," said Sam.

"Now, you wanted to go a different route than last time?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"Alright then," Gandalf sighed. He looked at the map and chose a different route. "Do you want you to go to Minas Tirith, see Aragorn, and tell him what happened? He could help us," asked Gandalf.

"Oh yes," said Sam.

"Then you shall. I will make arrangements to see him." He went back to studying the map.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sauron, Gorthaur, and the Nazgul were ending their little "chat".

"Is there anything you want me to do, Master Sauron?" Gorthaur asked.

Sauron's eyes narrowed. "Yes," he said in a whisper. "I want you to summon the spirits of Mordor." Gorthaur smiled an evil smile. There was a glint in his red eyes.

"I will do that," Gorthaur said. He got up and left the room.

"Is there anything you want us to do, Sauron?" the Nazgul asked.

"Yes," Sauron hissed. "When Gandalf and Sam leaves, stall them, capture Sam, and bring him here. We will turn him to evil."

The Witch King nodded and stood up. "Come. We have work to do." The nine Ringwraiths got up and left the room.

Sauron was deep in thought. Would his plan work? Would the Nazgul capture Sam? He would have to wait and see!

* * *

Gandalf had finished studying the map. He said to the hobbits, "I have finished picking a route out. We will start tomorrow." When they were packing, Merry said to the others:

"I wonder what kind of route we'll be taking. Gandalf didn't say."

"He said we would be taking a different route than last time. That's a relief, because I sure don't want to go in the Mines of Moria again. That place was awful!" Sam exclaimed.

"I heard that, Sam. We will not be going in the mines, but we will be in a mountain," Gandalf replied. "Now, finish packing. We have a big journey ahead of us!"


	8. Gorthaur Summons the Spirits of Mordor

Chapter VI: Gorthaur Summons the Spirits of Mordor

GORTHAUR went five miles from Barad-Dur to an underground temple. The temple was called Barad-Gulfea, the "Temple of Spirits and Sorcery". He went inside to a large sanctuary with lit torches, and drawings of beasts on the walls. On the floor was a circle. Inside the circle was the Eye of Sauron.

Gorthaur stuck out his hand and said, "By the power of Mordor, I command the Spirits of Mordor to awaken."

He took his staff, which was black and on the top was a replica of the Eye of Sauron. He held it up in the air, and whirled it up in the air, an eerie green light shimmering from the end of the staff. The light shot out from the top of the staff, made a u-turn, and hit the center of the Eye on the floor.

The Eye shone with a red light, and hit the drawings of the beasts. The temple shook and bursts of lava surrounded the temple. The drawings filled with purple light and wisps of purple smoke filled the room and took forms of beasts. The beasts opened their eyes and followed Gorthaur outside the temple towards Barad-Dur. The lava ceased, and the Eye stopped glowing. The Spirits of Mordor had been summoned, and were now ready to destroy all of mankind!


	9. The Quest Begins

Chapter VII: The Quest Begins

SAM came into the Great Hall of Elbereth. There, he saw Merry and Pippin having second breakfast.

"Hello," mumbled Pippin. "We were just having a bit of second breakfast."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I wonder," he whispered to himself, "why do you like to eat so much? Where is Gandalf?" he added, much louder.

Merry was going to say Talking to Elrond about the trip, but his mouth was so full of food; it came out as, "Fating mith Felprond apthouut the thip."

"I beg your pardon?" Sam and Pippin laughed.

Merry swallowed and laughed, "Talking with Elrond about the trip."

Just then, Gandalf swept in. "Hello, Sam," he greeted. "Sleep well? Eat up, then We'll go."

Sam was finished with his breakfast and the four companions started to go.

"Good luck," Elrond advised. "May the light of Elbereth protect you!" They walked down the path.

"Where are we going, Gandalf?" Pippin asked as they walked along the path.

"Towards danger," Gandalf chucked. "We are going to Mordor."

"MORDOR!" Merry screeched. "Not Sauron's accursed valley!"

"Don't say that name." Gandalf hissed.

They rested for a while on a hill in a valley between the mountains of Caradhras and the Valley of Elrond.

"Are we still in the Valley of Elrond, Gandalf?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf stirred, deep in thought. "Mmm? What? Oh, no Pippin. We are 1 league away from the Misty Mountains."

"Oh," uttered Merry. Gandalf stood up.

"We should leave now. It is almost dark. We will reach the mountain in 5 days if we don't stop." They packed and went down the hill.

"What kind of dangers will we face along the way, Gandalf?" asked Merry.

"All kinds. I have chosen a new route, the passage to Mount Gundabad. From there we will go to Minas Tirith." They traveled along the Misty Mountains for four days. On the fifth day, they reached Mount Gundabad. Their quest had begun!

* * *

In Minas Tirith, Aragorn gave a message to the messenger. "This is for Gandalf. When you find him, give him this message and tell him to come to me immediately. He is in Rivendell."

"Yes, sir," said the messenger. He got on his horse, and rode off into the west.

"Don't be too late," Aragorn whispered to himself. He looked into the east, into Mordor, and shivered with fear.


	10. The Underground Passage

Chapter VIII: The Underground Passage

MERRY, Pippin, Sam and Gandalf went north toward Mount Gundabad.

"There's a secret passage up here. We are going that way. There may be orcs or cave trolls there. If we are not careful, we could be attacked by Nazgul, so be on your guard," Gandalf advised.

Once they got to the base of the mountain, it was nightfall. They rested at the base of the mountain and made a fire. Gandalf went to search for sticks. After a while, he came back. "These are for you," he said. He tossed sticks to Merry and the others.

"What for?" Sam asked.

"For driving off Ringwraiths," Gandalf replied. They slept soundly until they heard shrieks. Gandalf awoke suddenly, followed by Merry, Pippin, and Sam. They saw figures moving toward them. There were nine of them. The Riders drew out their swords.

"Back, you devils!" Merry yelled as he parried the Nazgul's blow. The Wraith grabbed Merry, and threw him against a tree. Merry was knocked unconscious. Pippin retreated to Merry's side. The Witch King grabbed his wrist, but Gandalf knocked him aside, saying:

"You shall not touch him, servant of Sauron." The Witch King hissed, replying,

"Stand aside, Mithrandir. I have no wish to hurt a harmless foe." He tightened his grip on the sword he was holding, and took a step forward.

"You shall not pass," Gandalf said, as the blade of his sword deflected the Witch King's sword.

While they were fighting, another Nazgul sneaked around Gandalf, grabbed Sam, and dragged him off into the night. Gandalf grabbed a torch and threw it at the Nazgul, but the Witch King took the blow.

"No distractions," he said as he ran off. The other Wraiths followed him.

Gandalf ran to Pippin and Merry, who were coming to.

"Wha—what happened?" Merry asked Gandalf. "Where is Sam?"

"The wraiths took him," Gandalf said. "I don't know why, but they did. Some foul plot of Sauron's, I'll bet."

"Oh, no," Merry grumbled.

"We better continue our quest. Time to go," said Gandalf. They packed up and climbed the mountain. It was snowy and rocky. "We haven't seen any orcs or cave trolls yet so we are lucky!" Gandalf exclaimed. They went five miles without being seen.

"What about Sam, Gandalf?" asked Merry. "What is going to happen to him if we

Don't do something?"

Gandalf stopped and sighed. "You're right, Merry. We need to do something. What if they turn Sam to evil? Let me speak to Elrond."

"How?"

"Teleportation," Gandalf chuckled. He muttered words under his breath. A white light enveloped him, and he was gone. He was back in ten minutes. "Elrond advises to—"

He was interrupted by a loud crash. The cliff behind them had caved in, and blocked their path back. Orcs were swarming out of it.

"Orcs!" Pippin yelled. More orcs came, and Gandalf slew many. So did Merry and Pippin.

"Quick, into that cave!" Gandalf ordered. They went in. No sooner had they entered, a huge cave troll bore down upon them, grabbed Pippin and Merry and roared. Gandalf reached for his sword, Glamdring, and tossed it up to Merry. Merry caught it by the handle, and stabbed the troll in the shoulder. The cave troll roared and released Merry, who tossed the sword to Pippin, who stabbed the troll in the neck. Pippin jumped off in time, tossing the sword to Gandalf as he did, and the troll fell to the ground.

"What did you say about Elrond advising us to do something?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, Elrond wanted us to go back and follow the wraiths. But since the cliff has blocked the path, we cannot go back," Gandalf lit his staff. "Be on your guard for orcs and cave trolls."

"How long is the passage, Gandalf?" Merry asked while they walked.

"Ninety miles long," Gandalf informed the two hobbits. "The passage ends at Dol-Guldur. That is where Sauron took form when he was defeated. It is a place of great evil." Just then, he heard something drop them. He spun around. "An orc!" he exclaimed.

"Why do we always have to fight?" grumbled Merry. "I'm hungry."

"This is NOT the time to eat. Draw your swords!" said Gandalf as he killed the orc. As Merry and Pippin drew their swords, more orcs and goblins dropped from the ledge. They killed a lot of orcs and goblins. As Pippin slew the last orc (Merry had killed the last goblin), a big cave troll lumbered out into the passage. It was big. The cave troll had blue-grey fur and a club with spikes in his right hand.

"Oh no," Merry grumbled.

"Another cave troll," said Pippin.

The cave troll slammed its troll to the ground, bending over as it did. Gandalf saw his chance. He plunged his sword into the troll's shoulder. A cry of pain told him he had hurt the monster, but not killed it. He pulled it out and struck him in the back. Only a cut. This time, he tried it again in the chest. It worked. The cave troll fell over, dead. He pulled out his sword and walked away from the bloody scene. He stopped and cleaned his sword off. Merry, Pippin and Gandalf walked for four minutes.

"There is a fork in the road," said Merry.

"Then take the one that says, "To Dol-Guldur," replied Gandalf. They did. It was rocky. As they walked, Gandalf told them about Dol-Guldur and how he, Radagast, and Saruman attacked it.

"When are we going to be in Dol-Guldur, Gandalf?" Merry interrupted. Gandalf stopped.

"Well, according to my calculations, we've walked thirty miles. We are sixty miles away from the exit. Now, five miles from here is a hole 500 feet deep. Be on the lookout for it. Let us be going on!" and they did. For the next 4 miles, they walked until they came to the hole.

"Oh! This is no good! The "hole" is really a wide crack, running all the way across the path. What are we going to do, Gandalf?"

"JUMP over it, Perigrin Took," he said.

They jumped. Pippin was the last one to jump and nearly fell, but Gandalf grabbed onto him just in time. "BE CAREFUL!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay," Pippin said sarcastically. They walked on. They didn't know that something was following them. Something with claws and teeth!


	11. The Legend of Draugluin

Chapter IX: The Legend of Draugluin

THEY walked for miles. Then Gandalf said, "I just remembered, there is an old legend about this place."

"What is it?" asked Merry.

"It is called 'The Legend of Draugluin', and it is about a werewolf. Long ago, in the First Age of Middle Earth, when Melkor was Dark Lord, there was a werewolf called Draugluin. He was one of Melkor's minions. There was a battle between Beren and Draugluin. Sauron, who was Melkor's servant at the time, was there. Beren fought as hard as he could, but Draugluin bit Beren before he could kill him. Beren wounded Draugluin in the battle so Draugluin fled to Mt. Gundabad. He has been here ever since."

Merry and Pippin were petrified. "Um, Gandalf—this is Mt. Gundabad!" exclaimed Merry.

"What's the big deal?" Gandalf asked.

"YOU SAID THAT THIS IS WHERE DRAUGLUIN FLED TO!" Merry and Pippin shouted.

"Oh. So I did. GOOD GODS, I DID! RUN!"

They took off running. Suddenly, they heard a howl behind them!


	12. Draugluin the Werewolf

Chapter X: Draugluin the Werewolf

ALL three stopped and turned around. There, standing in front of them, was Draugluin the werewolf. The werewolf had gray fur, clawed paws, long fanged teeth, and walked on four legs, but could stand up on two.

"GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" shouted Gandalf. Merry and Pippin ran while Gandalf drew his sword. "Now come!" The werewolf came towards Gandalf. When it saw Merry, it leaped over Gandalf, but not before Gandalf severed Draugluin's back paws.

The werewolf howled in pain. It leaped towards Merry. Gandalf shot a ball of fire at the werewolf but missed. Draugluin's forepaws pushed Merry to the ground—and Draugluin bit him. Merry yelled with pain. At the same time, Gandalf ran over to the werewolf and killed it with his sword. Merry was weak and wounded, but had survived.

* * *

Now we must get back to Sam. The Nazgul had tied him to the back of a horse and headed east. When they got to Mirkwood, they heard the wiz of flying arrows.

Suddenly, eight horses were down. The attacker leapt from the woods, untied Sam, and shot the horse in the belly. The horse reared and fell dead. "You will pay for this!" the Witch King said. They fled. The attacker threw back his hood.

"LEGOLAS!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hello, Sam. How are you, and why were you tied up?"

"The Riders had orders to take me to Mordor. I was captured at Mt. Gundabad. Gandalf, Merry and Pippin were with me. We are on a quest to save Frodo from Sauron."

"SAURON? But he's DEAD!" Legolas exclaimed.

"He's come back to life somehow. HE'S MADE FRODO JOIN HIM!"

"WHAT? EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

So Sam told him: how Frodo had been teleported to Mordor, how Gandalf had guessed it was Sauron who teleported him, and how they had gone to Elrond for advice.

At last Legolas spoke. "Interesting story. Well, we should go to Gondor and tell Aragorn this. I have a horse we will use."

"Yes, that's what Gandalf and the others suggested."

"Tell me; where is Gandalf headed?"

"To Dol-Guldur. Then they're going to Minas Tirith."

"DOL-GULDER? THE HILL OF SORCERY?" Legolas was troubled. Why would Gandalf go to Dol-Guldur? Finally he said,"Well, get on my horse. We shall go to Minas Tirith."

* * *

Merry was wounded. He had been bitten by the werewolf, Draugluin. Now he was pale and feverish. Pippin looked at Gandalf, concerned.

"He has a bad fever. Can't you do something? Is he going to live?"

Gandalf looked at Pippin. "Yes, he will live. But he needs to rest for a few days. No, I can't do anything. Those are cursed wounds," he pointed at the bites.

Pippin gulped. Just then, Merry spoke. "Gandalf," he croaked weakly, "What will become of me?"

Gandalf looked down. "I'm not sure yet, Merry. But come! We need to get going. We are thirty miles away from the exit."

Pippin put Merry's arm on his shoulder, and they walked on.


	13. The Nazgul’s Report

Chapter XI: The Nazgul's Report

SAURON was sitting at his throne in Barad-Dur. He was excited. Gorthaur had managed to summon the spirits. He looked up as the Nazgul came in.

"Did you catch Sam?" he asked.

"Well—we caught him and then we lost him," the Witch King said.

"WHAT? YOU LOST HIM? HOW?" Sauron hissed.

"We were riding through Mirkwood when we heard the wiz of arrows. Suddenly, all of our horses were down."

"WHAT!"

"The attacker then leaped from the woods and untied Sam. We fled."

"COWARDS! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED TO FIGHT! WHO WAS THE ATTACKER? WHO?"

"L—l—Legolas," stuttered the Witch King. He did not like to see Sauron this way.

"Curse him," said Gorthaur, who had just come into the room. "Legolas is more trouble. He should be punished."

"What should we do, Sauron?" asked a Nazgul.

"My Palantiar tells me that he is going to Minas Tirith. So are Gandalf, Merry and Pippin. Do nothing until they reach the White City. We will strike then!"


	14. The Dark Pyramid

Chapter XII: The Dark Pyramid

GANDALF, Merry and Pippin walked along the passage. They were almost to Dol-Guldur. They walked five miles, and then stepped onto hard cold bricks. "Gandalf, where are we?" asked Pippin.

"We are in the Dark Pyramid of Dol-Guldur. There are many evil creatures here including spirits, dragons, orcs and goblins. Be on your guard, and keep your swords out. How is Merry?"

Pippin looked over at Merry and put a hand on his forehead. "His fever is gone, but he's still a little pale."

"I'm fine," said Merry. "Just a little tired."

Suddenly, a heavy mist covered them. They stopped when a dark figure materialized out of thin air. "Go baackk. You willll dieeee. Wee are the spiirriits of the Dark Pyrramiid, sworn to protect the Dark Lord'sss secrets. Go baack."

"We must pass," said Gandalf. "We are going to Dol-Guldur."

"Yoouu will not succeed. Only Dark-Magic users can enter this Pyyramid and Dol-Guldur."

Gandalf and the others tried to run, but the spirits blocked them. They were surrounded. Gandalf drew his sword and swung at the spirits, breaking some of their shields. Following his lead, the hobbits did the same. Gandalf plunged his staff into the ground; a bright light filled the room. The spirits were instantly blinded.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! RUN!"

The hobbits started running. The light of Gandalf's staff went out, and the mist faded. He put his staff away and came toward the hobbits.

"When they saw the light, they vanished. Light must be there weakness," Gandalf observed.

They walked on for a mile and did not see any creatures.

"Gandalf, there is a tunnel up ahead. It's pitch black. Who knows what might be in there?" said Pippin.

"Whatever the danger, we must face it," Gandalf replied.

As soon as they entered the tunnel, a roar echoed through it, and a jet of fire came towards them. Gandalf lifted his staff, and a bright light surrounded them.

The fire hit the light and vanished instantly. The light from Gandalf's staff also vanished as a black dragon appeared in front of the company. Merry and Pippin were frozen in fear, and Gandalf backed away.

The dragon had spikes that went over its body, claws that were long and pointed, and teeth that were very sharp.

"Gandalf, what is this creature?" asked Merry.

"This, Merry, is the dragon Ancalagon the Black. He is one of the dragons that Melkor had. I had no idea that he was still alive. Be on your guard; he is very vicious."

The dragon growled, and charged. Gandalf was on him in seconds. He grabbed onto Glaurung's tail and climbed up. Ancalagon's tail whipped back and forth, trying to shake Gandalf off, but Gandalf was already on the back of the dragon, and started towards its head. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!"

Merry and Pippin drew their swords and rushed forward. Ancalagon saw them, and blew fire. It narrowly missed the hobbits. They reached the front feet of the dragon, and severed them. The dragon roared in pain. During the distraction, Gandalf got up, ran to the head, and severed it.

He landed on the ground. "Well done. I hope we don't see any of those again."

Merry and Pippin agreed.

"I see an opening ahead!" Merry shouted. They ran toward the opening and exited the pyramid.

They had reached Dol-Guldur.


	15. Dol Guldur

Chapter XIV: Dol-Guldur

THE full moon shone behind a cloud. Gandalf, Merry and Pippin were making a fire. "We have arrived in Dol-Guldur. We will stay here for two days, and then go to Minas Tirith," said Gandalf.

"How long until Minas Tirith?" Merry asked.

"Five days."

"I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit," said Merry. He got up and walked away from the fire.

Just then, the clouds parted, revealing a full moon. Its light shone on Merry, and a growl escaped his throat.

"Merry, what are you growling at?" asked Pippin. "Merry?"

Gandalf turned his head. He saw Merry. "Oh, no. I was afraid of this."

"Of what, Gandalf?"

Merry kept growling. Fur sprouted over his body, his face lengthened into a snout; his fingernails and toenails lengthened into claws. His teeth grew long, pointed, and sharp. The color of his eyes went from blue to yellow, and he dropped onto all fours. The transformation was complete; he was a werewolf. The werewolf raised its fur-covered face to the moon, howled, and ran off into the forest.

"Of that," said Gandalf.

The werewolf ran through the forest, looking for prey. It saw a deer grazing in the field, crouched low in the grass and pounced. The deer was dead in an instant. The werewolf continued to hunt until sunrise, where it reverted to its human form.

Gandalf and Pippin were sitting by the fire having breakfast when Merry emerged out of the forest. His clothes were torn, ragged, and were covered in blood. The color of his eyes had changed back to blue.

"So, how was your 'walk'?" Pippin asked Merry.

"What? I don't know. What happened last night?"

"You turned into a werewolf, that's what," Gandalf told Merry.

"WHAT? HOW!"

"You were bitten by Draugluin, remember? Come, have some breakfast."

The breakfast was eggs, bacon, and toast. After breakfast, Gandalf said, "I just got a message from Legolas last night. He has Sam at Minas Tirith, and we are to go to him immediately."

"LEGOLAS HAS SAM?" Pippin and Merry both yelled. "HOW?"

"He told the wood-elves to give this letter to me," he replied, holding up a piece of parchment. "This is what the letter states:"

_Dear Gandalf and Company,_

_If you are wondering where Sam is, do not fear. I have him, and we are heading to Minas Tirith._

_I was hunting on the borders of Mirkwood when I saw Sam on a Nazgul's horse tied up. I shot the horses down and untied Sam. As for the Nazgul, they fled. Sam told me everything about Frodo, Sauron, and your quest._

_Please come at once! I wish to talk to you, since this is very urgent!_

_Legolas_

Gandalf folded up the letter. "Well, that's that! Legolas wants us to come to Minas Tirith, so that is what we shall do. We must go at once, and Minas Tirith is a five day journey!"


	16. The Fellowship Reunited

Chapter XV: The Fellowship Reunited

THEY reached Minas Tirith in five days. Gandalf went up to the guard and informed, "We have come to see the king."

The guard nodded. "Of course. He has been expecting you." He opened the gate and let them pass. Once they came into the city, Merry asked, "Who is the king, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked shocked. "Don't you know? He is Aragorn!" They reached the throne room, where they saw Aragorn and his queen, Arwen.

Gandalf knelled and said, "Hail, Aragorn, King of Minas Tirith!"

"It's good to see you, Gandalf. Oh, by the way, someone is here to see you." Legolas stepped out with Sam. "Here is Sam, Gandalf."

"We were worried about you," Gandalf said, relieved. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Legolas."

"And now, a feast is prepared in your arrival, Gandalf," Aragorn exclaimed. "We will talk then."

"Did someone mention 'feast'?" Gimli stepped out from behind Legolas.

"GIMLI!" Merry and Pippin shouted at once.

"Ha ha! How are you rascals?"

"Just fine. And you?"

"Been hanging out here for a couple of months."

They sat down at the dining table, and started talking. Merry and Pippin told Gimli about their quest, which surprised Gimli.

"But how could Sauron come back?" asked Gimli

"I'm not sure how, but I'm certain it's through some Dark Magic," said Gandalf.

"And Frodo? What of him?"

"Precisely what I was wanting to talk about," Legolas declared. "Sam told me that Sauron made Frodo join him. What we need is a plan to get into Mordor."

"And how will we do that? The Black Gates are guarded well," asked Aragorn.

"We will go through the Mountains of Shadow, and then onto the Plains of Gorgoroth."

"We will be stronger if we work together," Gimli advised. "The Fellowship reunited!"

Everyone cheered.

After the meeting, Gandalf asked Aragorn, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course," Aragorn replied. They went out to the balcony that overlooked Mordor. "What's this all about?"

"It's about Merry."

"What about him?"

"He was bitten by a werewolf.'

It took a moment for Aragorn to reply.

"Explain."

"It was during our trip through Mount Gundabad. A werewolf confronted us and it bit Merry."

'Why are you telling me this?'

"Just thought you ought to know. The full moon is tonight."

Aragorn thought about this. 'Very well. I shall speak to Merry." And he went back inside.

Gandalf was leaning on the balcony, looking out at Mordor when Pippin came out. He stood next to Gandalf.

"Mordor. Frodo's out there, along with Sauron. They're plotting something, no doubt," Pippin turned to Gandalf. "Will we ever get him back, Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled. "We will," he said. Under his breath, he muttered, "Don't give up hope. We'll free Frodo from Sauron's control. I promise."

HERE ENDS BOOK I. THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN BOOK II.


End file.
